


liar, liar

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Lies, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: They always blame it on the liquor. It’s a lie...one of many. Maybe it’s a mistake. If it is, it’s his favorite mistake and one they keep repeating.





	liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansaswildlinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/gifts).



> For Jen :)

 

They always blame it on the liquor. It’s a lie...one of many. Maybe it’s a mistake. If it is, it’s his favorite mistake and one they keep repeating.

Robb wouldn’t understand, they tell each other. Maybe that’s true. Maybe that’s a lie. They don’t stop. They don’t tell.

 _"Whose are these?"_ Robb had scoffed the other night.

 _"Umm...no one you'd know,"_ he'd answered before grabbing the black lacy knickers from her brother's hand and tucking them into his pocket.

It’s been a stressful term and there’s a party tonight. It's just a way to blow off steam and find some sweet relief.

Jon dabs on a touch of the cologne she likes, the one that makes her nuzzle into his neck and chest, and throws on his favorite black sweater. He’s not much for socializing so he sticks to the wall and waits.

She approaches with a smile, her lips painted as red as the plastic Solo cup in her hand. She’s gorgeous and half the guys here are checking her out. She’s Robb Stark’s little sister. And, Jon Snow, his best friend (his traitorous, lying bastard of a best friend), will be the one taking her back to her room tonight.

“What’s that?” he asks, eyeing her drink.

“Taste it,” she teases.

He grabs her ‘round the waist and pulls her close. Her lips part, half a gasp and half a giggle. He tilts his head and presses his lips against hers. His tongue slides into her mouth. Robb’s not here tonight.

“ _Mmm_ …whiskey sour and sweet ginger,” he teases back.

Her eyes darken to the shade of sapphires.  Her white teeth sink invitingly into those plump red lips.  "Did you ever find those knickers of mine?"

"No."

She smirks.  She knows he's a liar but she takes his hand and gives a tug.  

The party was dull anyway.


End file.
